Sir Lancelot
by pirateluver
Summary: The boys travel to Del Rio texas to follow the strange actions of a ren festival.
1. Chapter 1

Episode One:

Sir Lancelot

Part One:

"Come on, Renaissance festivals are fun," a girl with wavy brown hair pleaded with her cell phone pressed to her ear, "You never know who you are gonna meet."

"It's just not my thing. Really you two go without me ok? Just make sure you tell me all about it tomorrow ok?" a girls voice replied through the receiver.

"Fine, but you're missing out. I'll talk to you later girly. Night," the girl clicked her phone shut.

"No luck?" a guy asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nah, Julie's a no go. I think she is studying for finals or something," the girl said running her fingers through her hair.

"Oh well, we tried huh? What do you say we head over so we get there before it closes?" he asked. The girl nodded and the two got back in the car.

"Rick, do you think she didn't want to come because she didn't want to third wheel?" the girl asked.

"Honestly Kim I don't know I mean that doesn't sound like Julie. I think she honestly is just busy and we did call kinda last minute," Rick replied, Kim nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. He started the car and zoomed off down the interstate towards the setting sun.

The Festival was still in full swing when the couple arrived, large groups of teenagers were walking towards the entrance as Kim got out of the car. Rick was fumbling with something in the front half of the car as she walked around to his door. He rolled down the window as she approached.

"Go on in, I'll be right there I just want to hide some stuff before we go in. I'll meet up with you," Rick said, Kim nodded and headed off towards the main entrance.

The lights and the music were almost as overwhelming as the smell of the food, Kim's mouth watered with anticipation of funnel cakes and turkey legs. She paid for her ticket and wandered into the entrance. She didn't want to go too far ahead but saw no crime in a little bit of shopping while waiting. She wandered into a costume shop admiring all the dresses and custom outfits that hung around her.

"Can I help you with anything?" a clerk asked dressed in the medieval garb. He had shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes. Kim glanced up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Actually, yes. Do you think I could try one of these on?" she asked picking up a periwinkle blue dress and holding it up to her body in a mirror.

"Why of course fair maiden, right this way," the clerk replied, leading her towards the back room. Kim followed without hesitation, but threw a back ward glance just in case Rick was looking for her. Knowing that she wouldn't take more than a minute to put on the dress she turned her back to the front entrance.

Rick shut the car door and clicked the lock button twice before heading towards the entrance, as he expected Kim had disappeared but he expected she was in one of the shops. He wandered around scanning the crowds before deciding to check a few shops. He walked into a witchcraft shop and walked around, no sign of kim. As he started to leave and small voice caught his attention.

"Are you looking for someone?" a young woman with long blonde hair tied up in two ponytails popped up from behind the corner.

"Yes, my girlfriend. She is about 5' 4" slim with wavy brown hair," Rick replied walking over to the counter.

"Haven't seen her. Sorry, hun. Is she big on Renaissance Festivals?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, she loves them," he replied, "Why?"

"Well most girls really love the outfits. You might want to check out Dan's store about three stores down," the girl offered. Rick smiled at the suggestion.

"Thank you my lady," he said giving her a quick boy.

"You're most welcome kind sir," She replied with a tiny curtsy, Rick laughed at walked out of the store heading three doors down and entering a costume shop.

"Good day kind sir, how may I help you?" a young man with shaggy brown hair and light blue eyes asked.

"I'm looking for a young woman, about 5' 4" and slim with wavy brown hair. Someone three doors down said she might be here," Rick said walking up to the counter.

"Oh, that's Claire. I'm Dan I assume that's where she sent you?" Dan asked. Rick nodded glancing around the shop. "Sorry to say, I haven't seen your girl. But if you wanna check back and I do see her I can tell her you are looking for her." Rick's face looked crestfallen but he stood up.

"Thanks, that would help a lot," Rick said.

"No problem man," Dan called as Rick walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 Sir Lancelot: Part 2

Part 2:

"Anyways, I don't see the point in me going," a boy called towards the bathroom where the door was open.

"Sam, come on. All you've done is study. You need a break," a girl's voice replied.

"I dunno Jess, I've got that interview on Monday. I want to be ready." Sam called brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Sam, you are a genius. You will be perfectly fine Monday. Just take a break. One night, that's all I ask," Jess replied stepping back into the bed room dressed in a jean skirt and a black v-neck. "Please Sam." Sam sighed but stood up from his desk walking over to Jess, and pulling her into a hug.

"Only for you Jess," He smiled kissing her forehead. Jess beamed and skipped back to the bathroom turning off the light.

"It will be totally worth it, a college party is exactly what you need."

The party was only a block and a half away, and the weather was absolutely perfect. Not a cloud in the sky and the full moon lit up the streets of Stanford University, a crowd of people milled around in front of the frat house holding the party. Jess's enthusiasm was slowly spreading to Sam, maybe a night out is what he needed instead of another night practicing his interview.

Music was blaring from the house as they got closer and Sam smiled at the look of excitement plastered to Jess' face. He wanted her to be happy, just as much as he wanted a normal life away from what he had grown up with. The crowds were huge but that didn't stop Dylan from locating Sam any faster.

"Well, you actually got him to come. Good for you Jess, it's nice to see this boy's face again," Dylan teased giving Jess a hug.

"It took a lot of convincing but I told you I could," she replied. Sam laughed and hugged Dylan as well.

"I guess all that studying you did paid off though Jess told me you've got an interview for Law school here on Monday," Dylan said as they made their way through the crowds and into the house.

"Yeah, must have," Sam yelled over the din of the music.

"I'm gonna go find Lindsey real quick. Please have fun," Jess pleaded with Sam.

"Don't worry he will. Go talk she's been dying to see you," Dylan replied pushing Jessica towards the other room while pulling Sam towards the drinks.

"I can't, I have one I won't stop," Sam joked looking at the alcohol.

"Sure you can. How bout this, you have one drink and I'll make sure that you don't get wasted. Deal?" Dylan offered.

"Deal."

The party flew by and before he knew it Jess and Sam were on their way home, Dylan had made good on his promise, Sam was thankful for that and Jess had managed to enjoy herself without feeling guilty about leaving Sam home.

As they walked back to their apartment Sam slipped his arm around Jess' waist and draped his jacket over her shoulders. A bitter wind had sprung up and storm clouds were filling the sky.

"Did you have fun?" Jess asked snuggling closer to Sam, her eyes probing his face.

"I did. Thanks for, you know, making me go," Sam said kissing her forehead.

"Anytime. I figured that with law school you might not have a lot of free time so I had to get one last party in before you started to become a lawyer," Jess smiled.

"Well, I just have to make sure to repay you sometime," Sam teased pulling out his keys as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. As a habit Sam turned the doorknob but this time it swung open, Sam froze his old instincts kicking in.

"I thought you-"

"Shh, stay out here you hear anything bad you run like hell," Sam ordered staring at her his eyes quickly flicking to the door and back to her. Jess nodded slightly worried, she had never seen Sam act this way.

Sam walked into the dark apartment leaving the door the way he found it, he stood and listened. He could hear quiet footsteps moving towards the back of the apartment, it sounded like they were in the kitchen. He had moved away to get away from the demons not to have them follow him.

Old habits guiding him, Sam slipped around through the kitchen by the living room he could seem the figure of someone walked around through the glass on the swinging door. Taking a deep breath he threw open the door and jumped on the person. He received and blow to the stomach and was thrown off the fighter. Sam lashed out with his feet tripping the person as he tried to stand up. Sam flopped to his knees grabbing the person's jacket and throwing him to the ground raising his fist to punch him when and flash of moonlight lit up the attackers face.

"Dean?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim? Kim?" Rick yelled wandering through the parking lot, the festival had closed fifteen minutes ago and there was still no sign of his girlfriend. Pulling out his phone he punched in her number and let it ring, there was no answer. He hung up and then punched in her best friends number in rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Julie? It's Rick," he said.

"Oh hey, what's up? How was the festival?" Julie asked.

"Don't know. Been too busy looking for Kim to find out, she hasn't called you by chance has she?" he asked, only a tiny bit hopeful.

"No, last time I talked to her was before you two left. What do you mean looking for?" Julie asked, her voice radiated the concern Rick was feeling.

"I stayed behind in the car to put some stuff away. Hide it you know? I told her to go ahead of me and she did. But when I got into the festival it's like she vanished into thin air. The place has been closed for fifteen minutes and still no sign of her," Rick explained.

"That's not like her…Rick don't freak out. Maybe she ran into someone and couldn't find you is all," Julie said, struggling to stay calm. This was really not like Kim and Julie knew that things could happen at a festival but she wasn't ready to assume anything yet.

"The parking lot is empty except for employees. I don't know how much longer to keep looking and waiting," Rick said, Julie paced back and forth across her room running her fingers through her hair.

"Where are you?" she asked grabbing her keys and heading for her door.

"Right off of I-10, exit 1076," Rick replied. Julie calculated in her head.

"Give me about fifteen minutes. Don't worry I'll be right there," Julie hung up her phone headed out to her car.

It was the longest fifteen minutes of Rick's life as he waiting for Julie to arrive, not only was it close to midnight but, the woods were starting to freak him out. He heard the distinct sound of tire on gravel and opened his car door stepping out; Julie's car turned around the corner her headlights flashing on Rick's car.

"Any sign of her?" Julie called jumping out of her car; Rick shook his head in defeat. "Ok, no worries. She's around here somewhere."

"I'm losing hope. It's been over an hour she hasn't called, texted. Nothing," Rick said.

"Don't freak, I'm sure she is either home and forgot to call or maybe she met someone in the festival…" Julie offered.

"You would think I would have seen her," Rick replied exasperated.

"Rick, it's gonna be ok. Come on, we will check the empty place and if she still isn't in there then we will drive to her house. If she isn't either place then we can panic," Julie reasoned pulling Rick away from his car, with a halfhearted smile.

The festival was completely empty as Rick had said but Julie couldn't help but have a tiny shred of hope. Kim was the kind of girl who would try to play a joke on them, even lasting this long. Rick was on edge as he should be, something wasn't right. The whole place was deserted but the clothing shop he had checked in earlier that day still had all its lights on.

"Julie, hold up a second," Rick called stopping in front of the shop, "I never saw this guy leave." Julie stared at him for a second before glancing at the shop.

"Let's check it out," she said stepping into the store. The clothes were askew all over the floor, and blood was smeared on the wall.

"What the hell?" Rick's eyes were drawn to a pool of blood at the bottom of a dressing room door.

"You don't think he is in there…do you?" Julie whispered her eyes open in shock. Rick turned his gaze to Julie and back to the door.

"Only one way to find out," He said walking over to the door; tentatively he placed his hand on the door knob, his heart racing.

"Rick, maybe we-"

"Don't. We are here, we might as well check and see, it might be a prank in which case we don't want to call the police," Rick turned the knob and pulled open the door freezing in his tracks.

"Rick? Rick what's wrong?" Julie asked slowly walking over to where her friend stood and glancing in the room. "Oh god, Kim!"

Kim was hanging on the wall and metal spear through her chest her eyes open in fear staring at an unknown enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well hello Sammie," Dean groaned standing up, Sam pushed himself from the floor and flicked on the kitchen light.

"What the hell are you doing here Dean?" Sam's voice was coated in venom.

"I thought I'd stop by for a friendly visit," Dean replied walking around the kitchen, Sam stepped over to the wall and flicked on the light.

"Sam?" Jess' voice called from a distance.

"Kitchen," Sam replied never taking his eyes off Dean, "you are never here for a friendly visit. What do you want Dean?" The door swung open and Jess walked in wrapping her arms around Sam.

"Well hello there," Dean said his eyes roaming Jessica. Sam cleared his throat glaring at Dean as he wrapped a protective arm around Jess.

"Dean this is Jessica, my girlfriend. Jess this is Dean, my brother," Sam said motioning back and forth between the two.

"Well, I'm not sure how Sammie got such a girl as you, but I am impressed," Dean muttered.

"And I am not surprised that you are just a big of a pig as Sam said," Jess replied with a smirk.

"Ah, attitude I see," Dean replied.

"Dean, what do you want?" Sam asked ending their conversation.

"I need some help, looking for dad," Dean replied, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Looking for dad? What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"He is on a hunting trip and hasn't checked in lately," Dean replied.

"So, dad's hunting animals again. Big deal, he'll come back around," Sam replied.

"No Sam. Dad is on a _hunting_ trip," Dean said, flicking his eyes toward Jess and saying no more.

"Jess, sweetheart, can you give us a moment. Alone?" Sam asked. Jess nodded and retreated from the kitchen. Sam watched her till she disappeared into the bedroom before facing Dean.

"Ah, she doesn't know the family game," Dean observed.

"I'm done with this 'game' you know that. Dad knows that, when I left the house I called it quits with all of this," Sam explained.

"I can't go looking alone Sammie," Dean continued.

"I'm not ten anymore Dean. It's Sam," Sam hissed, "I'm not helping you either, I'm done."

"Sam, whatever dad went up against, it's big. And no matter what I can't beat it alone. I have coordinates," Dean pleaded.

"I won't. I'm done," Sam replied, walking into the other room.

"Sam, I believe it is the yellow-eyed demon father is after," Dean called, Sam turned.

"What? The one that killed mom?" Sam whispered.

"Yes…" Dean replied.

"Fine, I'll go."


	5. Chapter 5

"She didn't mention meeting anyone or seeing anything strange?" the police officer asked Rick once again.

"No, like I said she went into the festival before me and I haven't seen her since," Rick replied, Julie was standing behind him a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, thank you. I recommend you go on home. Get some sleep, we will check in with you in the morning," Rick nodded mutely and turned towards his car.

"Are you sure you wanna drive?" Julie asked.

"I'm not sure I want to do anything, let alone drive," he replied unlocking his car and pulling open the driver's side door.

"Let me take you home, it will be safer for you," she pleaded.

"Nah, I'll be okay," he replied, sitting down in the seat. Julie gave him a sad smile before hugging him.

"We can get through this, together, they will find who did this," she said confidently but he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Thanks Julie," he replied turning on his car as she stepped back. He shut the car door and peeled out of the parking lot turning towards home. Julie walked slowly over to her car the image of Kim stuck to the wall still playing through her mind.

It was almost two before Julie was able to pull out of the parking lot because of all the police action. She was driving slower than the speed limit but she didn't care, her best friend had just been found murdered all that she wanted was to find the killer.

She saw another car up ahead of her pulled over on the side of the road, she glanced over and recognized it was Rick's car.

_He really wasn't okay enough to drive._

Pulling over behind him she pulled open her door and ran up to where he sat car still running, when she heard the crunch of glass under her feet. Looking at the car she noticed the windshield was shattered glass sprayed across the ground.

"Rick?" she called hesitantly looking in his car, she let out a breath of relief as she realized that it was empty. "Rick? Are you ok?" she called, that's when she noticed the blood on the hood. "RICK!" Running towards the guardrail she looked into the woods and scream, a man dressed in full medieval gear was driving a spear into Rick's chest he turned and looked at her before disappearing, the spear vanished as well dropping Rick to the ground.

Jumping over the guardrail Julie ran to his side stopping beside him her fingers going to his neck and wrist checking for a pulse.

_Please don't be dead please don't be dead. _

She heard sirens on the road and spotted and police car pulling up next to her car.

"Hello?" a voice called.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed, a police officer ran into view spotting her as she waved franticly.

"Dear God what happened?" he asked running over to where she sat.

"I don't know, there was this man…he was holding a spear," she said pointing to her friend's chest, "but when he saw me he just disappeared." The police officer stared at her for a minute before picking up Rick and carrying him towards the road. He grabbed his walkie talkie off his uniform.

"Dispatch this is Officer sixty nine, I need an ambulance to exit forty three on I-10, we have a man with a deep chest wound about three inches thick," he said quickly.

"We are on our way," a female voice replied, the officer began putting pressure on the wound.

"He's not gonna make it, he's not gonna make it," Julie panicked her hands shaking.

"It's gonna be okay miss, the blood is clotting already, dispatch will be here momentarily, there is a hospital three minutes up the road," as he finished his statement the sound of sirens echoed in the air. Julie looked at Rick and then at the Officer before swaying on the spot and dropping to the ground the world going dark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sammie, come on. I need your help," Dean said following Sam into the other room.

"I said no Dean," Sam said taking off his jacket and laying it over the edge of the sofa as he walked by.

"You know I can't do this alone. Just one last time…think of it as like…for old times sake," Dean continued.

"No means no Dean. I can't do this anymore okay? I have a steady and stable life going here. And an interview on Monday, the answer is no!" Sam said exasperatedly.

"I'll have you back by Monday," Dean said.

"No! Find someone else Dean," Sam hissed pushing his brother towards the door.

"There is no one else, there is only you Sammie," Dean said.

"It's Sam, not Sammie. Just Sam, and no," Sam said.

"Last time. Just help me find dad. It has almost been two weeks Sam. Please," Dean was almost begging now. That was unlike him and Sam knew that. Sam turned around slowly and stared at his brother.

"Have me back by Sunday night. And you have a deal. Only by Sunday night," Sam leveled.

"Done," Dean said.

"Fine. I'll meet you in your car in five minutes," Sam replied. Dean nodded and headed towards the front door.

"Hey Sam, thanks," Dean said.

"Don't mention it," Sam said heading towards the bedroom. "Jess, my brother needs me to go with him." Jess stared at him from their bed.

"You have your interview on Monday…" she said hesitantly.

"I know, I'll be back but Sunday night, I promise," Sam replied walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"He really needs your help then," Jess said thoughtfully.

"I guess, it's just our dad. I understand his worry I guess," Sam said putting his arm around her and pulling her close. Jess leaned against him but said nothing. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Mkay," she whispered. Sam turned her head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you. I'll be back Sunday," he whispered. Jess nodded and Sam stood up grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Jess waited for him to shut the front door before putting her head in her hands in quiet thought.


End file.
